dndtafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Flashtastic
Terrain Pages: If anyone happens to notice this, I'd be interested in getting something going where we can consolidate the information in the Terrain pages. Currently they're huge, and there are a lot of repeated encounters dependent on character level. I've been trying to take a look at the same encounters w/ different experience levels, and it seems the ability checks and the XP stay the same. The damage, gold and loot reward is relatively the same as well. Case in point, for the Swamp terrain page using the encounter containing the phrase 'tangler beetle population' you'll notice that regardless of whether it's a level 2, 5, 6 or 7 encounter, the XP for failing the encounter is 48 XP the intelligence check is always for a roll of 16, and the gold and damage are relatively close as well. Is there some reason all of this info is repeated ad nauseum that I'm missing? What are everyone's thoughts? Flashtastic 22:36, 23 October 2008 (UTC) I agree that we will want to do some consolidation, but I'm not convinced we are ready to yet. To me the current set up was intended for me to try to figure out what encounters I might run into for a given adventure. If I'm in Tree Temple of the Elfwood, then I look at the Level 8 encounters for the Forest, and realize that I can swap out a lot of +Wisdom items in order to gain a +Attack Bonus, for example, because there are 11 Attack Bonus encounters and only 2 Wisdom encounters. The trouble is, I'm not convinced that all of those encounters are equally likely for that particular adventure, which is why I started asking people to keep track of which adventures they came across those encounters. Then, I'll know that in Tree Temple of the Elfwood, I will have one set of likely encounters, and not another set of likely encounters. This example is most important because of Castle. Level 10 Castle is dominated by Intelligence challenges, but level 3 Castle is ruled by Strength encounters. Once we can line up the levels with the adventures, we'll be able to better guess at what's coming next. So, my point is that I would like to some rearranging, but it'll be a huge project and we don't have enough data yet. Dragonmudd 23:17, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Makes sense to me (mostly). Thanks for the explanation! -Flashtastic 23:29, 23 October 2008 (UTC) I think we should be ready to consolidate, especially since we are tracking the adventure/level in the encounters now. I suggest a flat file (like it is now), but instead of separate LEVEL sections make them overlapping offsets. We need to keep the level indexes with the counts of each check, of course (that's the most used part of the file). This is still a huge organization effort probably some scripting would make it easier. At least to analyze it first: check if the DC is directly related to the level of the adventure. (for example Wisdom checks with DC 17 go to level 6,7,8 and DC 18 go to level 7,8,9). Also I think the XP may be directly related to the DC, and possibly gold as well (for non-loot encounters).--Jayberwock 19:40, 9 December 2008 (UTC)